


Predestination

by leramankovich



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eggsy as Galahad, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leramankovich/pseuds/leramankovich
Summary: 2019Гэри Анвину 25. И он знает, что не сможет пережить этот взрыв.текст написан в марте 2015





	

**1997**

Гэри Анвину четыре. Он играет со снежным шаром, когда тот мужчина садится рядом с ним и вручает медаль с просьбой беречь её и маму. Его отец больше никогда не вернется.

 

****2014** **

Гэри Анвину 21, и его жизнь полный отстой. Ему грозит тюрьма, и он хватается за единственную соломинку. Звонит по номеру с медали. Гэри ни на что не надеется. Он ещё не знает, как ему повезло.

 

****2014** **

Гэри Анвину 21, и он только что пережил смерть Гарри, а буквально пять минут назад спас мир. Его ждет принцесса, а чуть позже весьма нескучная жизнь в качестве нового Галахада.

  
****2015** **

Гэри Анвину всего 22, и он спас мир уже 4 раза. Он повесил 4 газетные вырезки на стене в кабинете своего нового дома. Статьи хорошо дополнили коллекцию, собираемую с 1981-ого года. Гэри помнит каждое задание, скрытое за ними. "Спасти Маргарет Тетчер" - это первое.

  
****2019** **

Гэри Анвину 25. Очередной злодей угрожает миру какой-то чудо-машиной с непонятными свойствами. Что-то с искривлением пространства. Или времени? У Гэри Анвина не получается его остановить. Единственный оставшийся вариант - подорвать всё вокруг.

  
****2019** **

Гэри Анвину 25. Он точно знает, что не сможет пережить этот взрыв.

  
****1980** **

Гэри Анвину 25 и он с ужасом оглядывается по сторонам. Он живой, в том же месте, но всё вокруг выглядит... Как в восьмидесятых? Гэри ничего не понимает. Он в шоковом состоянии бродит по Лондону (кажется дерется с кем-то), пока на автомате не доходит до Сэвил Роу. Может ему смогут здесь помочь?

  
****1981** **

Гэри Анвину 26. Его "первое" задание в качестве агента Галахада: спасти Маргарет Тетчер. Не так уж и сложно. После успешного завершения миссии он вешает первую газетную вырезку на стену в кабинете своего "нового" дома, записанного на уже год как не новое имя. Гарри Харт.

  
****1996** **

Гэри Анвину 41, когда он встречает своего отца. Гэри знает, что у них есть всего год, а потом отец пожертвует собой, спасая его, Мерлина и будущего Ланселота. Гэри хочет исправить это, но знает, что не может.

  
****1997** **

Гэри Анвину 42 и ему очень больно говорить своей собственной матери, что отец погиб. Ему больно смотреть на неё и на маленького себя, зная, что им придется пережить в последующие годы. Он просто надеется, что в этот раз мать или он сам позвонят раньше.

  
****2014** **

Гэри Анвину 59. Он только что узнал о смерти Ланселота. Гэри знает, что завтра утром отправится в полицейский участок, и что скоро у него начнется новая замечательная жизнь. У другого него, у Гэри Анвина, которому всего 21.

  
****2014** **

Гэри Анвину 59. Несколько часов назад он отругал молодого себя за упущенный шанс и пообещал разобраться во всем по возвращении из Кентукки. Лгать самому себе тяжелее всего. 

Гэри Анвину 59, и за столько лет он так ничего и не придумал.

Гэри Анвин заходит в церковь.

**Author's Note:**

> * - мы знаем точный год первой миссии Гарри, потому что газетная вырезка была со свадьбой Чарльза и Дианы


End file.
